


Our Reflection - A different World

by RiRenX3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A different World - Freeform, A lot of sex, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cold asshole, Different World, Dirty Talk, Dirty mind, Explicit Sexual Content, Future, High School, Hot, Lost Memories, M/M, Past, Perverted, Remember, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Trust, Weirdness, Yaoi, levixeren - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, omg this tags, riren - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiRenX3/pseuds/RiRenX3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi x Eren ( RiRen! ) </p><p>A normal day like every other day. But suddenly in some minutes everything changed. Eren is drawn to another world with everyone else. He doesn't remember anyone and he has a complete different life in this other world. Can Levi , Erwin and Hange help him to remember? And why is the Corporal suddenly so nice to Eren? Will Eren find out what he feels for Levi , and what Levi feels for Eren?<br/>Can they turn back to their own world? And who's that special Man Levi and his Teammates meet in the other world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. I can't really believe I'd write that. I had that idea already stuck in my mind for like FOREVER. LOL...but never had the time to write it down...and then one day, I got that time and typed down my ideas and POOF. Somehow a Chapter 1 came out. And following ideas etc! So I hope everyone will enjoy the first chapter! ( It's my first fanfiction ever! ) 
> 
> Special thanks to : Gege , Emi , Lina and Teresa! They told me what to fix and if it's a good FF ! =)

It was a morning like every morning. Eren was just about to wake up when he heard Hange screaming around like an schoolgirl who just fell in love. He ran to the window to check what the hell is going on. And somehow he guessed already, it was one of Hanges experiments with Titans. How she always drooled over something when she was checking Titans out. It was funny Eren thought.

" Oh so you're already awake Eren. " A calm voice said from behind. Eren turned around and Erwin was standing there.

" Good morning commander Erwin. " Eren said in a still tired tone. Something was weird, usually Comannder Erwin wouldn't come into this room. He usually knocks that's all.

" Did any- " He couldn't finish his sentences because the Commander said something just right away when Eren wanted to say something.

" Be ready in 10 minutes and come down to the meeting hall. We all need to talk about something. " Erwin said, turned around and left the room.

Weird, Eren just thought and put his clothes on. On his way to the meeting hall he met the Corporal Levi.

" Good morning Corporal " Eren said in a quiet but still understandable tone, but Levi completely ignored it and went inside the meeting hall. Eren just thought about how freaking arrogant Levi actually was. You can try being nice everything just, he'll still ignore you as long as you're not interesting for him. Also Eren went now to the meeting hall and took a seat.

" Good. Since everyone is here I'll say what's going on. " Erwin spoke with a serious look on his face. " We're almost reaching Wall Maria. That means today in the night we'll go. If everything works as I'd plan we'll be able to reach Erens house in the morning. Then we could find out a lot about the Titans. " As he finished he gave a look to Eren.

For Eren this was a hard topic but he tried to show that he was strong. In the end he always remembers that his mother was killed there and his father left something for him there to find out the truth who he really is. That's all he knows. The young boy fell into his mind.

Levi looked over to Eren. " Hey Brat. Listen to what we say instead of falling into your depressions." Levi said in a cold tone. How much Eren would have wanted to have someone who he could talk to just for once. He is all alone with Hange , Erwin and that arrogant bastard Levi. The young boy looked to Levi for a second and he just couldn't understand how this bastard could be so cold hearted.

At the same time Levi looked over to Eren. " If you want to say something, say it you annoying kid." Levi said and turned his view again to the other. 

" I don't have anything to say Corporal Levi. " Eren said in a mad but still in a sad recognizable tone. Erwin just shaked his head and went on. After everything was said , everyone went to do their own stuff. Hange experimented on her 2 new Titans. Erwin had to plan stuff for tonight and Levi was again cleaning. He's such a clean-freak. It's sometimes scarry Eren thought. He went to his room and layed down on his bed. He had to think about a lot of stuff. What will happen when they reach Erens house? What Secrets are waiting there for Eren? He wished he had already answers, and like this he fell asleep.

__________________________________________

 

Time passed away and it has become Night. The young boy is still sleeping deeply but suddenly someone came inside his room without knocking. The person closed the door and locked it. Eren woke up slowly but he was still too tired to actually see who it was and what was just happening. He felt how someone sat on his bed side and was trying to wake him up.

" ngh...uh...what? " Eren asked in a weary tone. He looked up and saw slowly the face of the Corporal. " H-Heichou Levi? " he swallowed.  
" No shit Eren. Are you getting problems with speaking you stupid brat? " He asked annoyed. Eren just stared at Levi. He couldn't manage to bring out a single word. " I don't know what's wrong with you, stupid brat, but I'm here because that asshole of Erwin wanted me to talk with you. So is there anything you have to tell me? Also we have to go soon. So please hurry. You're already annoying me." Levi said in a clearly annoyed and mad tone.

Eren looked depressed out of the Window. " I slowly got enough of you Corporal. What did I do to you? You're threating me like I don't have any feelings at all. " Eren said while he was almost about to cry.

Levi was cold like always and stared just at Eren. " I'm annoyed. You're a god damn kid, I understand that, but you're on everyones nerves. We need to protect you just to find out what's hidden in your old house. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did that, but you're really something Special brat. We can't let you get killed like that. " 

After these words Eren was just shocked. He didn't know his Teammates would think that way of him. The young boy looked down and was clearly sad about what Levi just said. " Brat. Calm down and don't get all depressed because I say something. You're really a stupid , annoying brat. Anyway I'm here because I have to talk to you otherwise I'll get trouble with Erwin, so tell me what's going on Eren. I saw how you reacted when we talked about your home and Wall Maria. " Levi asked in a still annoyed tone but suddenly he sounded much more like he actually does care for the first time.

Eren looked into Levis face, and he couldn't believe that Levi sounded for once so different. " It's that- I'm scared Corporal. What will I find out? My father dissapeard I don't know if he's dead or alive and what will happen with me? Who am I really? I just- " Eren just couldn't say more. Not after that what the Corporal just said.

" Brat. You're really a pain in the ass, do you know that? Just stop thinking about these things, they are annoying. You're an Brat and you'll always be one- " before Levi could say more someone knocked on Erens door. " Eren, we'll go soon. Prepare yourself and come down in 15 min. " Eren looked to the door but then turned to Levis face again. " Okay Commander! " Eren said loudly and heard how the Commander just went away. Levi got up and was clearly annoyed again. " Just don't think too much about it Brat. " The Corporal said and went to the door and unlocked it. 

Eren was surprised. He didn't know what just happend but he somehow got a different view on Levi.

" Thank you Levi. I guess for now I need to stop thinking about it till I'm there, otherwise I can't do a good job. " The young boy smiled.

The Corporal opened the door a bit but turned around to face Eren once more before he goes away. " Don't just die outside there, okay? It's a order you have to take. Also, I'll be the one watching over you now always. Erwin said that he has to do too much paper shit, so I'll be the one checking always on you. So better don't annoy me Eren. " With these words and a little smile on his lips he left the room and closed the door.

What was just going on? Eren asked himself in his mind. The Corporal never called him before Eren. Was it a mistake? What was just happening. He didn't understand the world anymore, but somehow the fact that Levi called him by his name made him happy. It was weird, Eren hasn't been that happy since a while now. " Levi you're an asshole you douchebag. " whispered Eren to himself.

He got up from his bed , took a shower , put his clothes on and went down to everyone else.


	2. Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. I finally finished the second Chapter in less than a week! I just got so many ideas in my mind I was like : OKAY LET'S DO THIS -writes down everything. LOL.. so I hope everyone enjoys this Chapter! Be prepared for some fun! Haha ~
> 
> Special thanks to : Krissi , Toya ~ Also it's a small dedication for 'em ~

Walking down the hall, Eren was still in his mind thinking about what the Corporal said to him. Why did he suddenly call him by his name? Maybe it was really a mistake. 

Almost at the door the young boy felt a hand on his shoulder. " Good morning Eren," Hange was walking with him. He looked puzzled at her.

" Mhm, what's wrong? Do you feel any pain? Will you transform? " She asked and was all excited. Again she was drooling over something that wouldn't happen now, he thought.

" I'm alright and no. It's just that I guess I'm kinda surprised. I'll see my house again. The place where- " Eren paused. He remembered what Levi told him, that he is on everyones nerves. " I'm alright no need to worry Hange, but thanks a lot. " The young boy smiled at her.

She knew that Eren's smile wasn't serious, but she could guess what's going on. Everyone knew what happend to the young boy because the reports. But there was another thing that bugged him, that nobody knew. They both kept walking and went to Erwin and Levi who were already waiting for them.

" You two took pretty long, " Commander Erwin looked over to Hange. Meanwhile that Eren was in his mind and ignoring what everyone said. How should he react now around the Corporal? He found himself smiling somehow. Even if it was a mistake he was happy that Levi called Eren by his name.

" Hey Brat, don't stand around there and do nothing. Everyone is already going to their horses. " Levi said in a serious tone. The young boy walked next to the Corporal and wanted to say something. 

" C-Corporal I- " Eren couldn't bring out more because the older one went between his words. " If it's NOT about the mission, don't talk to me. " He went on.

Abruptly Eren stopped going. He looked over to Levi who stopped also and turned around to face Eren. " What's wrong kid? If you have to tell me anything then go on I once said so already. " Levi walks to Eren slowly. What should he reply now? All he wanted to know was if it was a mistake that the Corporal called him by his name. Actually, why does he even care? It's not like it's important or something. Maybe he just searched someone who he could talk to and this person should be Levi. No, definitely not. Why did Eren suddenly thought about that? The older one is an Asshole. Just because he looks so good he thinks he can do whatever he want. The young boy shaked his head. 

" It's nothing I was just thinking about what- " Suddenly he felt how a hand hold his arm up and Levi was close to Eren. " If you tell anyone about this Brat, I'll kill you here right now. Keep it as a secret you annoying kid. " With these words Levi let rid of Eren's arm.

He didn't know what just happend or why the Corporal did that, be he just couldn't understand. " Corporal Levi. Why did you call me by my name when you were in my room? " He asked while looking down. He was too afraid to look up, because he knew that Levi usually doesn't like to talk a lot.

He heard how Levi let out a sigh. He was clearly annoyed, but something was different this time. 

"Brat. You ask too much, it's annoying. You don't hate me, and I don't hate you. So it shall be alright if I call you like everyone else by your name or not? He turned around.

" Y-Yeah, it's just that I don't understand, " just as he said so Levi turned to him again. 

" There's a lot we don't understand, and even I don't understand everything right now Eren. " As he spoke so, he emphasized the kid's name. Suddenly Hange came between them. " Hey, I should let you all know something. Erwin said that we'll do for today just a practice, he said he got some reports and he needs to check them out first. This has high priorities. So today we'll train and for tomorrow night we'll actually set off " She took her horse and went again away to Erwin.

Eren looked over to Levi. Maybe the Corporal was right, there's a lot he and everyone else still don't understand. He moved forward to Levi and stood at the side of him. As he just wanted to open his mouth, the older one didn't let him bring out a word.

" Eren. I'll come tonight again to your room. I have to talk to you about something. " as he pointed that out he turned around and went to Erwin and everyone else.

What in the world was just going on? His heart was beating like never before and he didn't understand why. Was it because the Corporal? Never... he thought. Levi is way older than him, and also wasn't he just mad at him hours ago? He's an arrogant ass who thinks he can do everything perfect, and who can get everything he wants. Or not...? He slowly doubted his own mind. While thinking about everything, why the Corporal wants to come tonight to Eren's room he went to everyone.

 

Meanwhile the training, the Corporal had to follow Eren everywhere. Levi didn't really care, at least it seems like that, but the younger one was disturbed by the fact that he was everywhere.

" C-Corporal, do you really uhm...need to follow me everywhere? " He somehow blushed and looked down.

" It's my duty Brat. That was the agreement with everyone that you can join us. " And again Levi called him Brat instead of his name.

And like this it went on the whole day. 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Some hours before it was actually night time, Eren took a shower, cleaned his room and wanted everything to be clean. He knew how Levi was obsessed with cleaning. It's scarry sometimes already. If there's anywhere something dirty, anyone has to clean it directly otherwise the Corporal got mad. The younger boy just sigh about all that cleaning.

But this time it was different. Why did he wanted to have everything clean now? Was it because Levi? Did he wanted that the Corporal feels comfortable? Why should he even care? So many questions are again in his mind. He crawled to his bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Everyone was already sleeping, just the Corporal not. He went out of his room and knocked on Eren's door. No reaction. He tries it again but still nothing came. Levi didn't wanted to make any loud noises that could wake up everyone, so he just opend the door, went inside the younger boy's room, locked the door and went quietly to him. 

Eren was still sleeping. This time he didn't realize someone came into his room. He was still too tired from the training. 

Levi just thought about innocent Eren actually looks like when he's sleeping. The Corporal has never seen his face when the younger one was sleeping but it was just too adorable. Wait. What was just going on? The usuall Levi would have never thought so or..? He actually didn't even know why he wanted to see Eren. It was just like he had to see him. What was he doing? He lied to him when he said Erwin said Levi should talk to him about what's wrong, the older one could badly say that he just wanted to see him.

 

It started all when Levi and Eren were alone in the room and waiting for Erwin, Hange and everyone else. They got to talk more and the Corporal checked the younger one out. He had a pretty sexy body, he couldn't deny that. Also his hair and his eyes. Eren's eyes were so beautiful, they weren't even normal anymore he thought. Sure, he was taller than him but Levi really didn't care. The age different wasn't a big problem for him neither. But he knew that, people would look at him weird, especially Mikasa. She was always close to Eren, and god knows what would have happen, if she would know Levi has feelings for him? Better not thinking about it he said to himself in his mind. Was he even sure that he had feelings for that Brat? 

 

Meanwhile remembering everything, he went slowly on the top of that Brat. Levi could smell that Eren just took a shower before he went sleeping, that made him smirk. 

" You're such an annoying piece of trash Eren. That you dare falling alseep even though you knew that I'll come. " He whispered into the younger boy's ear. 

 

Thereon he opened his eyes and saw Levi. He didn't know what was just going on, but the Corporal was above him. Eren turned his head to the side and blushed.

Levi, who was looking at him, saw that and smirked. 

" What's wrong Brat? Never had someone above you? " As curious as he is, he just asked. How amusing it was for the Corporal to see his reactions.

" I-It's not like that H-Heichou! I j-just...It's not like everyday someone comes into my room and uhm...is...on the top of me. " still looking away he said it quietly. Heichou? Levi's smirk just got more perverted.

" Hey Eren, " he slowly went to his ear, " Are you a Virgin? " He pointed it directly out. Everything or nothing he just thought. And to his surprise, the younger one looked with red cheecks into Levi's face.

 

" I-I...am. B-But why is it important Corporal? " How innocent he was, he told him the truth. All he knew right now was that his heart is beating so much, that probably Levi could hear it.  
He didn't love the older one...or? Slowly he wants to turn his face again to the side, but the Corporal took his chin and didn't allow him to turn his face.

" Don't turn your face away from me, Eren. I wanna see it. Can't you talk to your Corporal while you're facing him? And why do you blush? " Asking all this, he had some dirty minds. He still wasn't sure if he loves the younger one, but what he knew for sure was that he could make Eren excited. The bulge under the blanket was hard to ignore. Levi really enjoyed teasing him. Maybe even, a bit too much.

" C-Corporal I-I...C-Could you please get off me? " He asked in a whiny tone. He definitely didn't dislike that he was above him, but he couldn't understand why. It's not like the Corporal would love him. He usually was an cold asshole to him, who ignored him and even called him annoying. So what on earth is going on? Maybe he's dreaming that? He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.

" Why should I? I'm having fun. To see you like that, how excited you get, just because someone is on the top of you, " as he realized that the younger one bit his lip, he licked the blood away. " Hey Eren. What are your feelings against me? You don't seem like you're not enjoying this. Looking down to your blanket I can see a bluge, just saying. " He said in a really teasing but damn hot tone.

The younger one can't deny it. He clearly isn't disturbed by the fact that the Corporal, on the top of that, a man is above him. Eren didn't know what's going on, but he would like to see how far all this would go. In his mind he knew that this could end bad. Levi is his Corporal, he needs to follow his orders, also remembering how he had beaten him. It's just too much and especially too fast for him.

 

Suddenly the Corporal was about to open the younger ones shirt. His hand slowly moved to his left nipple and he started touching it. A soft but still loud moan came from Eren's lips.

" S-Stop C-Corporal ngh ~ " soft noises came out of the younger boy's mouth. Levi was clearly amused and couldn't stop anymore. 

All of sudden someone knocked on the door. " Eren. Are you alright? I heard some noises. Should I come in? " A voice asked in a quiet but still understandable tone.

What should they do now? Eren had a bulge in his pants, and the Corporal couldn't allow to see himself being with the younger one. Especially because the door is locked. What should they do now? Both know they shouldn't have gone so far but Levi either Eren wanted this to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I'm so cruel, right? To let it end like that!~ You guys have to wait some more Chapters! ~ A lot will happend and do they finally realize that they love each other? What will Eren do now? AND... who's the person who wants to come in? ~  
> All that in the next Chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry again for grammar mistakes and everything. As I said before, english isn't my main language! ~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try posting every week another Chapter! Maybe earlier or later! I need to see how my time works! LOL. But I'll defently finish this!  
> Also I'm sorry for Grammatical mistakes etc! English isn't my main language ( It's German ) but I'm trying my best.
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and will be excited what will happen in Chapter 2!


End file.
